During construction of a wood frame building it is necessary to align wall frames to be in a vertical position. The conventional manner of doing this is to first build a stud wall on the floor and then raise the stud wall to its proper position. One workman holds the wall while another uses a level to adjust it to a true vertical position. However, there are many situations in which only one workman is available to position and install a stud wall. Therefore, there is a need for a device which will assist a single workman in plumbing a stud wall. The device preferably should be suitable for use by do-it-yourself users who have had limited training and experience in carpentry work. To reach such a market it is necessary that the device be sturdy, easy to use and relatively inexpensive. Furthermore, the device should also be suitable for use in installing a single post or a door frame.
The art has developed a number of jacking devices to maintain a desired distance between studs or frame elements. Abraham et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,704 disclose an apparatus for jacking basement walls comprised of two threaded rods connected into a threaded sleeve. The device is telescopable by turning a wheel or handle on the threaded sleeve which causes the threaded shafts to move inward or outward. A similar device is disclosed by Ischebeck et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,157.
Jenson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,685 disclose a device for securing concrete forms which has two spaced apart L-shaped members separated by threaded rod and nuts. This device is useful for pushing two frame members apart from one another. However, the device cannot be used for aligning a single post.
There are also a variety of adjustable braces which have been developed for masonry construction. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,559 to Hillberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,824 to Hillberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,833 to Hancock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,462 to Beals et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,662 to Jennings. While these devices are suitable for masonry construction they are unsuitable for wood frame construction because they are very large, heavy, complicated and expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive tool that can be used by one person for positioning and plumbing stud walls and posts.